


Spooky

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 15. “Focus on me, okay?”17. “You’re the one thing keeping me sane right now.”
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Spooky

Rook sets his duffel bag down on the floor, exhausted from the long flight. He barely acknowledges that the tv is on as he takes off his shoes, until he hears the words, “focus on me, okay?” Loud and clear.

Stepping into the living room, he frowns at the sight of his girlfriend, face half hidden under a blanket. “What are you watching?” He asks.

Y/Ns eyes light up when they land him. She gets up from the couch, pulling him into a hug. “You’re the one thing keeping me sane right now.” She mumbles into his neck.

He smiles down at her, “glad to be a service, but seriously, what are you watching?” He asks, seeing someone on the tv get brutally killed.

She shrugs, trying to mold her bodies to his. “I don’t know, it was on Netflix and it’s October. Spooky month.”

He laughs at her description of the month, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m glad to be home.”

Y/N sighs, the realization that he is actually home sinking in. “I’m glad your home too.”


End file.
